Oh Pool Boy!
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the pool boy for the exclusive Alicante Circle. Rumors were constantly flying about which of the housewives was the lucky one doing the pool boy. Whoever was lucky enough to claim that honor would be the envy of all her neighbors. But who was the lucky one who was doing the pool boy? Malec AU oneshot full of desperate horny women hitting on Alec. No lemon.


**Oh Pool Boy!**

Everyone in Los Angeles knew about Idris, the wealthiest and most exclusive gated community in the city. Only the cream of society was allowed to live in this suburban haven. The security was phenomenal, houses were massive, and the yards were all professionally landscaped. It was the perfect home for the upper class of the City of Angels. Of course, the community had its own unique society complete with a social hierarchy. At the top of this were those who lived in the most sought-after homes in the entirety of Idris, the houses in the Alicante Circle. This small cul de sac only had nine houses and they were the nicest ones by far. They were the biggest, fanciest, and each house came with its own pool.

The wealthy families living in Alicante Circle were very serious about their pool maintenance. In fact, the Homeowner's Association had made sure to assign Alicante Circle its own pool maintenance worker. This was Alec Lightwood. Alec was considered by all of his clients to be an excellent pool boy. While they insisted that this was because of his work ethic and excellent performance history, rumors still flew that he'd earned this reputation for a different reason. After all, Alec was a very attractive young man. Gorgeous black hair and sparkling blue eyes combined with his fit body and tan skin made him very desirable to his female clientele. There were also the perfectly placed black tattoos on his body enjoyed by many when he took off his shirt while working, which was frequently. The six-pack abs didn't hurt either.

Rumors were constantly flying about which of the housewives was the lucky one doing the pool boy. Whoever was lucky enough to claim that honor would be the envy of all her neighbors. But who was the lucky one who was doing the pool boy?

Josiane Pontmercy was determined. She saw Alec arrive at the usual time for his weekly pool check. This was her chance. Josiane straightened her sheer robe over her one-piece swimsuit. It was a beautiful turquoise, low-cut, and had very strategic cutouts that showed off her golden tan skin and lack of tan-lines. She grabbed the tray with the pitcher and glasses of cool lemonade. She took a deep breath, stood up straight in the way she knew showed off her assets, and casually strolled out onto the patio. Josiane knew she was the picture of seduction and with her plan, there was no way Alec would be able to resist this time.

Alec was bent over, checking the chlorine and ph balances of the pool. It had to be just right to keep the water clean and sparkling. He knew how picky Mr. Pontmercy was about the cleanliness of his pool. Of everything really. Honestly, the man was a borderline hypochondriac. Why someone like that even wanted a pool in the first place was beyond him.

"Working hard again Alec?" Oh yeah. That was why. Mr. Pontmercy wasn't the one who cared about a pool. It was Mrs. Pontmercy who'd undoubtedly wanted one. Probably just so she could try to get with the pool boy. Here they went again with the seduction attempts.

"Yes, Mrs. Pontmercy." He would be working harder if she didn't interrupt him every single time.

"Please Alec, you know I'd prefer it if you called me Josiane or Josi." He did. She only mentioned it whenever he came over.

"I know but the Homeowner's Association is really strict about formality." They weren't. He just really didn't want her thinking that they had any sort of connection or relationship.

"Well, you must be thirsty either way. Lemonade?" Alec knew that if he didn't accept it that she would just keep bothering him and making it impossible to get any work done. And he had a lot of other houses to go to today.

"Yes, thank you, Ma'am." Josiane smiled. Her plan was in motion. She set down the tray on the small table next to the pool and carefully poured a tall glass of lemonade. Then she took the glass and walked over to hand it to Alc. Just before she handed it to him, Josiane pretended to stumble. The entirety of the glass of lemonade spilled over Alec. Just as she'd planned.

"Oh, my Goodness! How clumsy of me. Are you okay Alec?" It took all her self-control not to smile at the tantalizing display that his wet t-shirt was providing.

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you go inside and clean-up?" This was her plan. He'd have to go inside to clean-up. Once he was inside and shirtless she'd have him. Alec saw right through this though.

"No, thank-you. It's not that bad, really." Alec whipped off his wet shirt. "Anyway, You're all good Mrs. Pontmercy. I'll be going now." He didn't even wait for her to respond before he had his stuff gathered and was on his way out. He'd use the hose to rinse off and put on the spare shirt he kept in the truck. Getting spilled on was honestly too much of an everyday occurrence to Alec. Josiane was fuming. Her plan had failed yet again. At least she'd gotten to see Alec shirtless again But she'd much rather have seen him in her bed.

Later that same afternoon Alec was skimming leaves and other debris out of the Balogh's pool. He was also doing a fairly good job of ignoring Lola Balogh who was out tanning in her extremely skimpy red bikini. Lazlo and his wife, Elisabeth, were good people who tipped well and were really nice and polite to Alec. But ever since their teenage daughter had turned 18 she'd been all over Alec. Lola was just a spoiled Daddy's girl who wasn't used to being told no. At least she wasn't too aggressive. She seemed to think that the less she wore the more Alec would want her. This hadn't been the case so far.

Lola was not happy. She'd waited all week for Alec to come back to clean her family's pool and had even picked out a brand new bikini and made sure to blow out her thick blonde hair. All that work and now he was just ignoring her. She knew full well how hot she looked. The tiny red bikini definitely accentuated her naturally large breasts. She was a very attractive girl and every other guy she'd set her sights on had given into her easily. Why was Alec the only one who kept resisting her charms?

Lola stretched and arched her back, thrusting out her chest. She glanced over at Alec to make sure he was appreciating the show she was putting on just for him. He wasn't even looking at her. Fine. If that was how he wanted to play it then she'd just step up her game. She rolled over onto her stomach. If there was anything better than her breasts, it was her ass. Then Lola slowly and strategically reached behind her and grabbed one of the stings of her bikini. Pulling gently, Lola undid the bow holding her bikini top in place. If she sat up now, she'd be essentially topless. No way he could resist her now.

Except that he was. What was the hell so interesting about the damn pool skimmer that he could ignore her like this? She'd make him pay attention to her. She would make him.

"Oh, Alec!" She called out. Alec rolled his eyes and turned over to face the nearly naked girl stretched out on a lounge chair.

"The sun is really bright today. Do you think you could rub some sunscreen on my back? I just burn so easily, you know?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think that would be appropriate. Besides," Alec said gesturing towards the kitchen door. "Your boyfriend just got here. I think he can handle it." Lola whipped over to see her boy toy of the week, Kyle standing in the doorway, smiling wide and waving at her. The idiot was completely oblivious.

"Hey Baby! I came over to surprise you." Lola groaned and dropped her head into her crossed arms. Kyle had the worst timing ever. Now she'd have to wait another week to have an opportunity like this with Alec. Stupid Fucking Kyle!

"So your pump is making a weird sound, Mrs. Chaudhary?" Alec asked the woman skeptically. That morning he'd received a call from the wife of the Indian technology Mongol demanding he come over that afternoon and that it was an emergency. Alec had received emergency calls like this before and it almost always turned out to be nothing. Still, he was contractually obligated to show up.

"Yes, it has been making this weird growling, groaning noise since last night. It's driving my husband and me crazy. I'm hoping you can fix it or at least refer me to a service that can fix it." She sounded sincere but Alec knew better than to trust her until he saw the pump with his own eyes. If there was anything Mrs. Chaudhary was, it was intelligent. She wasn't just a housewife. She was a head engineer at her husband's company. Nasreen Chaudhary was not a woman to be underestimated.

As soon as he stepped into the backyard Alec was surprised to find that he could hear was sounded like a very angry machine. Without a doubt, that was the pool's pump. He felt bad for not believing Mrs. Chaudhary for a split second and then immediately turned his focus to the screaming of the pump.

"You're right Mrs. Chaudhary. That is definitely a problem. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you, Alec! That sound is very concerning." Alec approached the pump and knelt to take a look at it. He listened for a second, Mrs. Chaudhary hovering nearby, watching him intently.

"It sounds to me like the impeller might be clogged." He checked the water through the pump lid. It was moving slower than it should be if the pump was operating at full head. A sure signed the impeller was clogged. "Mrs. Chaudhary, could you do me a favor and turn off the pump at the breaker?" She nodded and hurried to the circuit breaker to do as he'd asked. As soon as the power had been cut, Alec opened up his toolbox and went to work. He opened up the impeller housing and slid the motor and seal plate housing back and out of the pump's wet end. He stood the motor on its backplate and looked into the impeller. Immediately he saw what the problem was. Someone had stuffed some fabric into the impeller's vanes. He carefully pulled it out. It looked like the remains of an expensive, sheer scarf. What the hell?

"Oh, Angels! I was wondering what had happened to that scarf. I lost it the other day." Alec nodded. He knew full well that there was no way that this scarf had gotten into the impeller without the help of someone who knew their way around machinery. Mrs. Chaudhary must have clogged the impeller herself. He sighed and handed the scarf remains to the saboteur. Did these people really think he nothing better to do with his day than to be at their beck and call for ridiculous pool problems? This was just frustrating.

Alec wasn't the only one frustrated. Nasreen had worked hard to figure out how to clog that damn impeller. She'd done her research and had taken apart the impeller herself to stuff that awful scarf her husband had given her in it. It had been killing two birds with one stone really. She had a chance to see Alec again and she could get rid of the ugly scarf her husband kept insisting she wears. But things hadn't exactly been going to plan. Alec was completely ignoring her now as he reassembled the pump. All that work was for nothing as he told her to refill the pump before starting it again and took his leave. At least she wouldn't have to wear this damn scarf now. Both the scarf and her plans for Alec were effectively ruined.

Alec had visited the other pools on his list without too much hassle. Will Herondale, Tessa Gray, and their kids never gave him much issue. He liked the family and Tessa loved Will too much to even think about going after him. Tessa and the kids had been enjoying running through the sprinkler and they'd even offered him a popsicle, which he'd gladly accepted. Alec had even run through the sprinkler with little Lucie. His next stop had been the home of Charlotte and Henry Branwell. Charlotte and Henry had been out but their son, Charles had been around and was fairly nice to Alec. Even if Charlotte had been home Alec wouldn't have worried. She was generally busy in her office and didn't bother him.

Now he was onto his last house of the day. This was the nicest house in the cul de sac and was the only one that wasn't inhabited by a family. The owner of the house was the famous Magnus Bane, model, party planner, and all-around celebrity. Magnus tended to split his time between his home in Idris and apartment in Brooklyn. He'd frequently told Alec he loved coming to Idris to relax and unwind from the craziness of his life in New York. He'd even given Alec a key to the fences of his backyard so he could take care of the pool while Magnus was in New York.

This meant that when Alec had come over to check on the pool I'd just let himself in, not bothering to check if Magnus was home or not. He was mostly in New York so checking was generally pointless most of the time. He immediately set to work, checking the ph and chlorine levels and making sure that they were perfectly balanced. They fortunately were so he grabbed the skimmer and began cleaning the leave out of the pool. The sun was bright and beating down. Before too long Alec was sweating from the heat of the sun. He set down the skimmer and peeled off his shirt. Grabbing a bottle of water, he poured it over his head, relishing the coolness of the water on his hot skin. Thank god no one was around. Alec could only imagine the reactions he'd get if any of his female clients could see him right now.

"Oh Pool Boy!" Alec jumped and whipped around to find the source of the voice. He relaxed when he saw it was just Magnus. Apparently, he wasn't in New York like Alec had assumed. "Working hard?" Alec nodded.

"You bet sir. Just really hot out here today. I'm sorry, I thought you were in New York."

"I came back to surprise someone."

"Well, you certainly surprised me."

"Good. I'm hoping it'll be a pleasant surprise for my target as well."

"I'm sure it will be. Anything I can do for you, Mr. Bane." Magnus tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Actually, there is something I could use assistance with inside. Think you could give me a hand?" Alec nodded and followed Magnus inside.

"Fuck! Alec!" Magnus groaned and rolled off of Alec and lying back on the bed. Alec immediately snuggled into his naked chest as Magnus wrapped his arm around the blue-eyed boy. Both were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling in sync. "Well, that was a pleasant surprise."

"You're telling me," Alec said, happily. "I wasn't expecting you to be here when I came over to check your pool. I thought you wouldn't be back in Los Angeles for another week."

"Couldn't stay away from you anymore. But I was talking about how flexible you were today. I don't remember that from last time."

"Izzy might be making me go to yoga with her. She even got me guy yoga pants. I didn't even know that was a thing." Magnus groaned.

"Fuck, are you trying to kill me, Alec?" Now all he could think about was Alec's ass in those tight yoga pants. He was sure they looked fantastic on him. "If you aren't careful I'll start round two and I don't think you can handle that right now after what I just did to you." Alec shoved him but didn't deny it. Magnus just laughed and kissed Alec's forehead, pulling him closer.

"I missed this." Alec sighed.

"I missed you too. You're making it harder and harder for me to stay away from L.A."

"Good." Alec had been dating Magnus for almost a year now, ever since the walking disco ball of a man had finally convinced Alec to let him take him out on a date. So far they'd managed to keep their relationship a secret, not only from the tabloids but from the other residents of Alicante Circle.

"So how was work today." Alec groaned and rubbed his temples at trying to prevent a headache just thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

"That bad huh? Who was it today?"

"The Pontmercys, Baloghs, Chaudharys, Herondales, and the Branwells."

"Ouch!"

"I know! The Herondales and the Branwells aren't too bad. I even ran through the sprinkler with Lucie Herondale."

"Tessa and Will do make cute kids."

"The Balogh's don't. You should've seen Lola today. She was practically naked in that tacky bikini and then she just undoes the back and wants me to rub sunscreen on her back. Thank God her boyfriend showed up."

"Thank god that girl is 18 now. I swear she was just jail time waiting to happen."

"And then Josiane Pontmercy dumped lemonade on me and invited me into her house to clean up. Thank Angel I keep an extra shirt in the truck."

"Just the fact that you have to keep a spare shirt in your work truck is a comment about how unoriginal that bimbo is."

"If you wanna talk about original plans you should hear what Nasreen Chaudhary did today. She makes an emergency call to me saying that her pump is making weird noises. So I go over there and it sounds like someone is torturing the damn thing. Turns out that the woman took apart the pump and shoved a scarf in the impeller to clog it."

"I'll bet it was that new scarf her husband got her. She complains about how ugly it is to literally everyone. She's right of course but still, stuffing it into the impeller. Now that's some serious commitment. You should sleep with her just for her commitment to that plan."

"There are two glaring issues with that. 1. I'm already sleeping with you and I'm pretty sure you've mentioned more than once that you don't want to share. 2. I'm gay and I'm pretty sure no matter how much commitment she has, I'm not gonna get it up for her."

"That's true. I don't understand why you won't let me take you to New York with me. I know NYU is your dream school and I could pay for it."

"You know I can't ask for you to do that for me. Besides, by the end of the summer, I should have enough to cover the expenses that the scholarship won't." Alec had been working for the past three years to get enough to pay for his move to NYC. He had a full-ride scholarship waiting for him when he got there. But he didn't have enough money to pay for the other expenses without his parent's help, which they refused to give ever since he'd come out to them. It had been almost three and a half years since he'd graduated high school but he almost had enough to cover the move and all the other expenses he'd have. Fortunately, Magnus was insisting that Alec would live with him when he got to New York so he didn't have to worry about an apartment.

"We could at least go public with our relationship. I want the whole world to know you're mine."

"I know but I can't handle the paparazzi the way you do." Magnus sighed but nodded. They both knew the second they went public with their relationship that the tabloids would be all over them, especially Alec. "Besides, this job pays well, but those horny housewives tip even better. I'm pretty sure that'll go away the second they find out I'll never sleep with them no matter how hard they try. Hard to get and Gay are two very different things in their eyes."

"But I tip the best right?" Alec laughed.

"Yes, you did tip the best when I first started working for you. But you haven't tipped me since we started hooking up." Magnus was scandalized.

"I thought my wonderful presence and exceptional skills in the bedroom were a good enough tip for you." Alec looked thoughtful for a second.

"Na, I think I rather have the money. I think exceptional might be exaggerating a bit."

"So I'm exaggerating? You're so in for it Alexander!" And with that Magnus tackled Alec again. He'd show his pool boy exceptional.


End file.
